<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kid tony fic plot bunny i dont know if I'll write yet. by Starlafoxfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973111">kid tony fic plot bunny i dont know if I'll write yet.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlafoxfire/pseuds/Starlafoxfire'>Starlafoxfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afghanistan, Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, F/M, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Kid Fic, Kid Tony Stark, Kidnapping, M/M, Plot Bunny, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Torture, recovery is not linear, stane is manipulative</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlafoxfire/pseuds/Starlafoxfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>read title^ if someone wants to use this idea go ahead! just please comment on this so i can find your fic. i think this is a fun idea and would love to read other people's take on it even if I do write it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kid tony fic plot bunny i dont know if I'll write yet.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>okay so here's the idea. tony is in high school and is about 13? between 12 and 14. he is his genus self but is smarter than his dad. Obadiah Stane is manipulating Howard stark, isolating him, criticizing him, encouraging the drinking all that jazz. basically everything he was doing to tony to try to ruin Tony, but to Howard. part of the reason Howard is such a bad parent is because of Stane and the rest is his own insecurities, and stress, and the alcoholism. I'm not excusing him and he won't make excuses for himself either. </p>
<p>anyway, so Obadiah is a bad dude, and decides the best way to get Howard under his control is to have his son killed (tony). so tony, gets kidnapped at school from school, he's in high school obviously, and taken to Afghanistan. on the way there tony tries to escape but fails and injures himself, this is how tony gets the shrapnel in his chest. he gets the electromagnet put in by  Ho Yinsen just like canon no pain killers nothing. they want tony to build and design weapons for them, then torture him and so on. tony makes the arc reactor and it is briefly taken from him (the terrorists are trying to motivate him to be faster). he makes the suit for yinsen to operate and yinsen's family is still alive. tony makes a bomb to explode the SI weapons the terrorists have got. something goes wrong with the escape. tony is injured and yinsen dies. maybe the bomb didn't go off so yinsen went back to destroy the weapons to protect his family and tony or maybe it goes off to early or they are delayed in getting away, and tony is injured but not fatally and Yinsen is killed. his last words to tony are something along the lines of change the world, your going to change the world (with his non-weapon related projects.) </p>
<p>meanwhile, when tony is kidnapped it snaps Howard out of the manipulation but he doesn't realize who was manipulating him. He decides to be better, a better father, husband person the works. He realizes what a mistake he's made and that tony is wonderful and precious. maria at this point has moved out filed for divorce and custody of tony and Howard didn't notice. to wrapped up in work and drinking and events for the company. He desperately works to find tony and bring him home. finds out about Obadiah and all that he's done. Destroys all the lives of the people he has found who were involved in the kidnapping of his son. (small plane company, hired hit-men, finds some of the terrorists from the ten rings) but doesn't find tony. As he searches for Tony, he and Maria reconnect and start to repair their relationship. He finds Tony in the desert half a day to a day after tony himself escapes. emotional reunion, tony just wants the dad he used to have. Tony is Very traumatized, and suspicious of his dad's knew behavior. everybody goes to therapy! family therapy, addiction therapy, marriage therapy. </p>
<p>tony has severe PTSD, his parents shelter him and keep him out of the limelight as they should have done from the beginning. and he gets better and gets help but its rough and awful. Tony is taken out of school impatiently upon his return to the US. Howard protects him and his creations and tony invents things He wants to. medical innovations and safety equipment, protection for law enforcement, and firefighters, school safety measure, power systems and robots and yes an AI he names after yinsen. </p>
<p>Tony and his family go to yinsen's village and he meets yinsen's family, delivers a message from yinsen lots of fluffy sadness and heartache and Mrs. Yinsen is an amazing woman. Tony continues to have a close relationship with a lot of the villagers and shares stories of Yinsen from when he knew him. and gets stories from them of him. he connects with the children a lot. and a lot of the medical innovations tony sends to them. he has a Skype call to the village about once a week and emails a lot of the people regularly. </p>
<p>Howard makes and implements a plan to shut down the weapons manufacturing of stark industries, because of the corruption of the system. It's a plan that will reduce weapons designing and manufacturing, over (however long) a year-5 years  haven't decided. Howard makes a public announcement and encourages his competitors to change their quality standards and try to entice his weapons designers and engineers (who want to continue their work in weapons) by matching SI's employee benefits. Howard isn't put off weapons manufacturing, he just doesn't trust his company with the both the things he's and his engineers have designed but also the things he made tony design and improve.( he now feel guilty about that and realizes  it was wrong. ) tony doesn't return to school for a year or two, spending his time healing and inventing and mourning and reconnecting with his family. </p>
<p>tony, on recommendation from his therapist, returns to school. In come the avengers tony is now the age he would have normally been had he not skipped grades, and continues his education where he left off. he takes advanced classes but he otherwise is a normal-ish student. tony is super smart, but is at this point trying to learn how to be a person again and interact with other people. He sucks at it, and doesn't reach out much. especially when people ask questions about what happened when he was kidnapped. only people he talks about that time to are his therapist and Yinsen's village. though he will occasionally tell some things to his parents and jarvis. who has always been close to the starks but is now family for all of them.( think pepper in iron man). </p>
<p>thats the idea. feel free to change somethings if you are gonna write from this. and if you write something really diffrent but were inspired by my plot bunny then PLEASE let me know and direct me to your story. </p>
<p>rest of the story is A for me more free form at this point or B you decide. </p>
<p>ideas for background of the other avengers. </p>
<p>Natasha- victim of Human trafficking ring when they were little, was being trained to fight but never actually slave fought. or came from abusive home??????</p>
<p>Clint- circus, past abusive parents and foster homes, the system caught up with him but this time he was put in a good home and has been there for years. </p>
<p>Steve- had a sickness that was awful, (autoimmune dissorder, or maybe cancer) new treatment comes out and or he's cured and beefs up, but his mom and him are swiming in debt, even with help from charity organisations fro his illness. </p>
<p>james/bucky- super awsome mom, dad left them. maybe he has some traumatic thing in his past too who knows. </p>
<p>Bruce-  lives with his mom and stepfather, doesn't know his biological father was abusive to his mother. ( maybe he was too young or wasn't born yet?) </p>
<p>-----<br/>
Sunset Bain- ex girlfriend of Tony stark, was emotionally and verbally abusive. several years older than him and tries to push him into physical things with her that he's not ready for. it doesn't actually go farther than kissing, but tony is just uncomfortable. Howard finds out about it and in one of his more lucid moments does everything he can to destroy her and then her family when he finds out that they were trying to get to the company through tony. He treated tony harshly but was looking out for him in a way. he was to strong armed with tony, but part of that is again. Obadiah manipulating Howard giving him bad parenting advice to drive tony further away from his father. </p>
<p>^ may or may not include sunset herself. may just use her as a memory or something in therapy. or maybe in a different story.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>